


No More Hiding

by StuckyLoveForever (LadyKayl)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Steve Rogers, because the russos destroyed 10 years of character development, bucky and steve are soulmates, fuck you russos, ignores endgame, just to avoid a cannon gay relationship, they are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/StuckyLoveForever
Summary: Bucky gets a haircut and feelings hidden for over 70 years are revealedSmut, it's smut
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	No More Hiding

##  ****

##  **No More Hiding** ****

**By Stucky-Love-Forever**

**Warnings** \- Plot? What plot? XD Its smut.....

*************************************

“Why don’t you just cut it?” Sam grumbled as he watched Bucky tear apart the living room trying to find something to tie his hair back. “If it’s bugging you that much, cut it”

Bucky froze, he had thought about it. How freeing it would be to not have the constant reminder of the Winter Soldier staring back at him in the mirror every day. But he wasn’t sure he deserved it, after all the things he’d done, brainwashed or not; he wasn’t sure he deserved freedom. “Because I deserve it, to have to remember what I did”

Sam sighed and dropped the book he’d been trying to read on the table. It was no secret to anyone that Sam and Bucky weren’t best friends, but they were learning to be around each other for Steve’s sake. “Look man, I get the guilt. But it’s like your therapist said, you can’t put it all on yourself. When they triggered you Buck, you had no memory of who you were. I know it’s easy to say man, but it’s not on you” Sam stood from his seat and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s time to free yourself from the burden man”

“I wouldn’t even know how to have it styled; I doubt my 40’s look is in fashion these days…” Bucky mumbled looking at his feet,

“You’d be surprised man, but maybe short, spike it a bit on top.” Sam went and grabbed his jacket and threw Bucky’s black leather jacket at him too before he changed his mind. “Come on, there’s a barbers down the street. Maybe we can convince them to give you the senior citizen discount” Sam joked.

“Asshole” Bucky grumbled, but a small smile pulled at his lips as he pulled on the jacket and followed Sam out of the tower.

The team arrived back to an empty tower, but that wasn’t anything new. Steve instantly worried about Bucky and sent him a text stating he was back. Since Steve had convinced Bucky to move into the tower and join the team they’d been as close as they’d been before the war…maybe even closer. But that still wasn’t enough for Steve.

Steve had been in love with Bucky since they were kids in Brooklyn, but admitting to being gay in the 1940’s was the same as signing your own death warrant. He knew Bucky would have never judged him for his life choices, in fact Steve remembered Bucky jumping into numerous fights to help gay men who had been set upon in dark allies.

But Steve also remembered cleaning him up after said fights, one guy had pulled a knife on the brunette and he was lucky enough to have only gotten away with a scratch. Whenever Steve questioned why he did it, why he ran into fights that weren’t his, Bucky would say “It shouldn’t matter who you love Stevie”. But even knowing that Bucky was accepting of gay men, Steve wasn’t going to put him in danger, so he did what all gay men did back then…hid in plain sight. Sadly he’d never stopped hiding.

Steve jumped in the shower after receiving a reply from Bucky that he was out shopping with Sam, that had surprised him but he was very happy they were trying to get along. Steve stepped into the steaming hot water and let it wash away the grime and the aches from his hard body.

“You sure it looks ok?” Bucky felt naked, the weight lifted from his head was amazing, but he worried about the style.

“Dude, it looks great. He’s going to love it” Sam said with a smirk knowing exactly what Bucky was worried about.

“I…I’m not…who…” Bucky stumbled nervously over his words, fear rising in his chest at the thought of being caught out.

Sam sighed, Bucky and Steve were both as hopeless as each other “Breathe, I know what I see when you and Steve stare at each other and it’s not just friendship; It’s love. This isn’t the 40’s, it’s not illegal; you love who you love Buck. Trust me, Steve feels the same way”

Bucky’s head started to spin, Sam had clocked his feelings for Steve…did Steve know? If he did he’s never mentioned it, which would mean he wasn’t interested…why would Steve be interested…he was just a broken mess…

The former sergeant’s thoughts were interrupted by Sam’s hand making contact with the back of his head. “What the fuck?” Bucky growled

“Quit putting yourself down, you aren’t broken. You’re a pain in my ass, you’re annoying as fuck, but you aren’t broken!” Sam continued down the street, apparently what Bucky had thought was an inner monologue was clearly said out loud.

Bucky glared at Sam and lightly jogged to catch up with him. “You really think that he….?”

“Don’t make me slap you again!” Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Bucky teasingly “Yes! He does that puppy dog eye thing when you leave the room; it’s all loving and annoying. Sometimes I’m about two seconds from locking you both in a closet and hoping for the best”

Steve pulled himself out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and exited the bathroom. He went to his room and slipped on some grey sweatpants and a white vest. Just as he closed the door behind him he heard the elevator doors ding, signalling the arrival of someone on his floor.

“Buck? You home?” When Steve heard no answer he sped up towards the living area, worrying about a possible breach. What he found made him stop dead; the man standing in the living room took his breath away.

Bucky had stopped off at Sam’s floor so he could clean himself up; he changed into the dark Henley shirt and tight black jeans that hugged his thighs and ass well. Bucky stood nervously in his and Steve’s shared living room. He heard Steve call his name but was too nervous to answer, plus knowing Steve as he did he knew that his Captain America persona would take over and he’d come to check. Bucky faced away from Steve’s direction, so when he heard the blonde’s feet practically slide to a halt; Bucky turned around.

“Hey doll” Bucky smiled, hands in his pockets. He was clean shaven, he was in clothes that fit and showed off his amazing body and he’d cut his hair; it wasn’t like his old 40’s style, it was defiantly more modern but damn he looked amazing. Steve was glad he wore loose sweatpants.

Not only was Steve taken back by Bucky’s change in appearance, but Steve’s heart jumped at the use of the word ‘doll’. Bucky used to sometimes call him that back in Brooklyn in the old days, when they were alone and in their apartment and away from the world.

“Buck….you…you look amazing” Steve blushed at his words and tried to reign them back in but it came across as more incoherent babbling “I…I mean…not that…I mean you always….just…damn”

Bucky smiled at the blush that began to overtake Steve’s body. From the moment Steve found him again he knew there was something between them. Even as he slowly pieced together his old memories that Hydra stole from him, Steve was front and centre. As he got his life back and he could remember their past Bucky came to understand their connection, to him Steve was more than just a friend, he was his everything, his partner, his life, his love. But it was never something he could act upon, it wasn’t safe back then and he’d have done anything to keep Steve safe; including sacrificing his own life, which at one point he did.

“Thank you Stevie, I was hoping you’d like it” Bucky took a few steps towards him “I was nervous, even though Sam said you would” Bucky watched Steve’s face as the weight of his words took hold.

Sam knew how he felt about Bucky; Steve knew this, after all Sam had tried to encourage him to make a move several times. But Sam had told Bucky that he’d like his new appearance….Sam wouldn’t have told him everything, would he? Steve’s mind span and he was pretty sure he was having a panic attack. He couldn’t lose Bucky…. “Buck…” Steve tried to think of what he could say, anything he could say….

Bucky decided this could go one of two ways, very well or very awkwardly but they’d get past it, like the time Steve walked in on him jerking off when they were living together. Bucky had only been glad it wasn’t a moment earlier when he’d been moaning Steve’s name.

Taking a nervous breath Bucky stepped forward and cupped Steve face in his hands, the blonde looked at him with wide but hopeful eyes and that gave Bucky the final push he needed to lean down and capture Steve’s mouth in a gentle kiss.

Steve gasped in delight and gripped the front of Bucky new shirt trying to pull him closer. Bucky used Steve’s gasp to slide his tongue into the blonde’s mouth; the pair both moaning at the sensation. Pulling away for air, Bucky rested his head against Steve’s.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that doll” Bucky smiled

“Probably not as long as I have Buck” Steve laughed thinking he had Bucky beat by a few decades. “I’ve been in love with you since I was 16” he admitted shyly looking down at his feet.

Bucky smirked and lifted Steve’s chin to meet his gaze “Join the club punk”

“But, all your girlfriends?” It was no secret back in the day Bucky had been a bit of a ladies man, he was charming, handsome, he could dance…he had all the women swooning after him…

“It wasn’t safe” Bucky frowned “I could have taken it, the beatings, the threats…but I was never willing to put you in danger Stevie, and you never knew when to step away from a fight” Bucky smirked and reached his metal hand up and brushed along a small cut on Steve’s cheekbone. “And by looks of it, you still don’t”

Steve ignored the comments because all he could focus on was the fact that Bucky was gay too, not only was he gay, but he’d just admitted that he’d been in love with Steve for as long as Steve had been in love with him. Steve reached for Bucky’s face and brought his lips back to his own, kissing him gently before deepening the kiss.

Bucky moaned and started walking Steve backwards down the hall, in the direction of their rooms. The pair laughed into each other mouths as they tried to not bump into any inanimate objects. Bucky turned them into Steve’s bedroom as it was closer. Slamming the door shut behind them, they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips and teeth.

Pushing the blonde onto his back, Bucky straddled Steve and gazed longingly down at the man he loved. Was he going to fast? Steve had always been too careful…so shy…

Those thoughts were shoved right out of his mind when Steve reached for the hem of Bucky’s shirt and shoved it upwards and over his head. Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s now bare back, trailing his short nails over the hard muscle as he kissed and nipped at Bucky’s neck and collarbone.

“Fuck Steve” Bucky’s metal hand wound its way into Steve’s soft blonde hair pulling roughly at the strands.

Steve growled and rolled Bucky onto his back and tore off his white vest and slammed his mouth against Bucky’s.

The brunette ran his hands over Steve’s now bare back and down over that amazing ass that was always teasing him. Bucky kneaded the pert muscle and it tensed under his fingers.

“Buck…have you ever done this before?” Steve panted resting his head momentarily against Bucky’s.

“Nope” Bucky stated kissing down Steve’s face; he grazed his teeth over the underside of Steve’s chin. “At least not with anyone else…” Bucky smiled at the moan he’d caused to escape from the blonde’s throat at the thought, “…the internet can be very helpful” He felt Steve nod above him “Have you done this Stevie? Or am I going to be the first guy you fuck?” Bucky nipped the soft skin over his collarbone leaving a small red mark.

“No Buck, only you” the blonde moaned causing Bucky to moan a rough, “good” into Steve’s neck. Steve bit his lip at the possessiveness in Bucky’s tone “touch myself…know what to do…but only wanted you” gasped breathlessly as Bucky sucked a mark on his neck.

“Fuck Steve” Bucky’s hips jerked upwards at his admission “Pants off Rogers” He ordered and Steve wasted no time in doing just that, kicking off the grey material leaving him only in his underwear; before reaching to removed Bucky’s shoes and socks. Steve leaned back over Bucky and dropped kisses over his stomach and abs.

Bucky gasped at the feeling of Steve’s lips, tongue and teeth teasing their way down his stomach. He was already hard as a rock and Steve’s actions were just adding fuel to the fire. He watched Steve slowly unbutton his jeans and pulled them from his body.

The pair each now left in only underwear, Bucky sat up and hooked a finger in the waistband of Steve’s boxers and pulled him closer so that Steve was stood between his legs. Bucky kissed, licked and nipped down Steve’s chest. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to doll…”

Steve smiled down at Bucky and kissed him while grabbing his hand and putted his palm over the outline of his hard cock. “Does that feel like I don’t want to go any further Buck” Bucky groaned at the heavy heat under his hand and rubbed Steve’s cock through the fabric of his underwear. “Fuck” Steve panted running his fingers through Bucky’s now short hair.

Bucky moved his hand away and hooked his fingers under the waistband of the blonde’s tight boxers and slowly pulled them down. Bucky wasted no time taking Steve large length into his hand, he pumped it a few time, revelling in the moans coming from Steve before dropping his mouth the tip letting his tongue swivel in circles around the tip a few times before opening his mouth wide and welcoming the thickness of Steve’s painfully hard cock. Bucky raised his hand to Steve’s balls rolling them in his palm briefly before Steve forced his mouth away.

Steve pulled Bucky’s mouth towards his, moaning at the slight salty taste that lingered on Bucky’s tongue. “If you keep that up I’m not going to last” Steve panted against the brunette’s lips, while reaching down to touch Bucky teasingly, through his underwear.

“Fuck Steve” Bucky tried to grind up against Steve’s fingers to gather more friction. Instead the blonde reached for the band of Bucky’s black boxers “lift” was all Steve said but Bucky didn’t need any further instructions. He practically thrust his hips off of the bed to free himself from the tight fabric, hoping the fast he was out of them the faster Steve could fuck him.

Steve moved away from Bucky momentarily to gather something from the draw, the brunette saw it was lube and he groaned in delight. He’d been waiting for this for as long as he could remember.

Steve knelt at the bottom of the bed and kissed his way up Bucky’s strong thighs, stealing a few licks of Bucky’s weeping cock before reaching his finger between the brunette’s ass cheeks. “Bucky are you sure you want me to…” Steve looked down at Bucky’s ass, questioning if Bucky really wanted Steve inside of him; maybe Steve had miss understood.   
  
“I’m sure Steve, no part of me was joking when I was happy that I’d be the first guy you’d fuck” Bucky saw the doubt in Steve’s eyes and decided to explain further “Even when we were kids, all my dream were you fucking me Stevie. Always”

Steve’s eyes darkened with lust and he was back on top of Bucky in a second, kissing him with every ounce of passion he had in his body. Steve pulled away, he moved Bucky’s legs and manoeuvred them so the brunette was spread wide for him and grabbed the lube with new found confidence. Coating his fingers with an ample amount of lube Steve slowly began stroking up and down Bucky’s crease and circling the puckered hole, much like he’d done on himself.

As soon and he felt Bucky relax against his fingers he pushed his middle finger into him, slowly knuckle by knuckle until his hand met the soft skin on Bucky’s ass. Steve began slowly pumping the finger in and out, his own cock twitching at the sight of Bucky writhing on the bed.

“Steve, more please” Bucky begged needing more of Steve, preferably his cock but Bucky knew he’d make him wait for it. He groaned when he felt Steve slip a second finger into him and then in quick succession a third. Maybe Bucky wasn’t the only one who was impatient. “Fuck yes, Steve. You, need you. I can take it, we’ve waited long enough.” Bucky looked Steve deeply in the eye, knowing it wasn’t going to take much to convince the blonde “Now fuck me, or am I going to have to pin you down and ride you Stevie?”

Steve’s eyes darkened further at the half threat, because in the end it wasn’t a threat because at some point the will be partaking in that activity. Just not today, today Steve was going to fuck Bucky like he’d fantasized about since he was sixteen. Bucky on his back and Steve ploughing into him, with Bucky’s legs tightly around his waist.

Steve slicked up his throbbing cock and lined it up against Bucky’s tight hole. He glanced at the brunette giving him a chance to stop; Bucky’s reply was to push his hips forward causing the head of Steve’s dick to slide into him. They both groaned in pleasure, “Jesus fucking Christ Buck” Steve moaned.

“Language” Bucky teased with a smile; yes the team took great pleasure in filling Bucky in on all of Steve’s escapades while he wasn’t around. Steve groaned and this time not in pleasure and he made a mental not to kill Tony later. 

Bucky curled his legs around the blonde’s waist digging his heels into Steve’s firm ass pulling his closer. Once he was seated Steve took a breath and began slowly moving his hips, pumping leisurely in and out of Bucky. “Holy fuck Stevie….harder” the brunette panted desperately.

“Jesus Buck, you feel so good” Steve growled before increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts, rolling his hips to find that perfect spot inside of Bucky.

“Right there Steve, fuck doll right there” Bucky groaned pushing up on his elbows so he could kiss Steve, he licked into his mouth their tongues dancing together as Steve’s hips pushed Bucky further and further towards orgasm. “Fuck doll I’m not going to last” Bucky groaned as Steve brushed his prostate again.

Steve groaned heavily “Me either Buck, holy shit you feel so fucking good.” Steve’s strokes began to stutter and he took hold of Bucky’s dripping cock and began pumping it fast and hard.

Steve I’m gonna come” Bucky bit his lip as Steve stroked cock with new purpose, the blondes hips still thrusting deeply into him “I need you to come with me, come for me Steve” Bucky leaned in and whispered against Steve’s lips.

Bucky came and slammed his lips to Steve’s and the second Bucky tightened around Steve’s dick; the blonde fell apart, coming inside of Bucky.

They lay lazily in each other’s arms swapping gentle breathless kisses, until Steve stood to clean the mess they made. He wiped the sweat and grime from his body before doing the same for Bucky and then lay back down beside the brunette facing him.

“Fuck I wish we’d have done that years ago, think of all the time we missed” Bucky thought aloud sadly, pressing a sweet kiss against Steve’s temple.

“We have time now Buck and we’re safe now. We haven’t got to hide here” Steve smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s passionately. “No more hiding?” the blonde asked pulling away. Bucky nodded and told Steve to turn around so he could spoon him, he snuggled in and pulled Steve firmly to his chest.

“No more hiding” Bucky agreed lacing his fingers with Steve’s, before the pair quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
